


Roadkill

by prettyghostboys



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex is kinda a dick in this fic but we love him, Alex snaps at his friends, M/M, he loves them his anxiety is just kicking his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys
Summary: Alex's anxiety is giving him a tough time, although he doesn't quite get it, which causes him to snap at his friends.A.K.A. A few times Alex snaps at his friends without intending too.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Roadkill

**Author's Note:**

> This completely stemmed from me writing a different Willex thing and losing my mind over the idea of Alex calling Willie 'Roadkill' and then being horrified about it. Thanks to Merihn for helping me out with figuring out reasons why Alex snaps <3 
> 
> Enjoy the story though! Find me on tumblr at prettyghostboys if you wanna talk!!

Alex wasn’t having a great day, not near as bad as the day they almost died from an evil magician’s ghosts curse, but you know, he’s had better. He’s not too certain over the exact cause of his bad mood, but Luke’s ridiculousness was certainly not helping. 

“Come on guys, let’s run it again, the gig is tomorrow night and I was everything to be perfect.” Luke was bouncing, riding on the high on the excitement of said gig. 

“One more run, then I’ll have to head to bed you guys.” Julie let out a small, exhausted laugh, although Alex could tell she was just as excited as Luke. They began again, from the top. Luke may be wired by music, but the other three weren’t quite on the same page. Julie was just a split second late for her cue, causing Luke’s smile to waver slightly. A few beats Reggie hit the wrong chord, causing Luke’s smile to disappear completely, a pout crossing his face as he belted out his part. Alex couldn’t find the energy in himself to keep up with the right fills, stuttering through his beat that devolved into him pushing his anxious nerves through his hands, flowing out of his sticks and into messy, chaotic beats. 

This was apparently the final nail in the coffin for Luke, who whirled around, guns blazing. 

“Alex! Come on, man! What’s your deal?” Luke fumed. Julie let out a sigh as she stood, ready to placate Luke. Reggie was quick to poof his way to the bathroom, away from Luke’s yells and into his trusty shower. Alex flinched in anger, normally he’d allow Luke’s outbursts to roll off his back but after the week he’s had he feels something small snap inside him. 

“What’s  _ my  _ deal? I’m fucking exhausted, Lucas! We all are! Waking us up at ridiculous hours and keeping us up till even worse times isn’t going to give you the completely flawless performances you want!” Alex forcefully shoved his sticks into their holster against his tom. “We’re all excited, but you need to get your head out of your ass for five minutes.” 

Upon seeing Luke’s wounded puppy look, Alex felt the guilt drip in, although it wasn’t anywhere near enough to overshadow his bad mood, casting a small apologetic to Julie, he poofed out before anyone could speak. This would be a can of worms for tomorrow. 

~

His bad day had, at this point, evolved into a bad week. Their gig went amazing, despite that there was still a slight tension from Alex snapping at Luke. This though, ended up leading to the second time he snapped, although he honestly hadn’t intended to, he had assumed it was a conversation like any other, but who's to know what was going on in Reggie’s head while they were talking.

Alex, quite frankly, hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation at hand, only tuning back in as Reggie began to tell Luke about his day with Ray, after Luke returned from his visit with his parents. 

“Honestly man, I don’t see you why you still hang around him so much, he can’t even see you or y’know, talk back.” Alex commented absentmindedly as he adjusted his kit. After a few beats of silence he finally looks up, seeing Luke glaring daggers at him while Reggie sported what Alex could only think of as a kicked puppy expression, eyes blown wide and glossy with unshed tears, nose scrunched up and lips quivering. 

“Reg-” He rose, starting to stand up from his seat. He’s quickly cut off by tears pouring out of Reggie’s eyes, poofing out just as a loud sob emitted from his body. Luke shot him another snobby glare, eyes burning. 

“Low blow, man.” The guitarist huffed before poofing out after their bassist. 

“What the fuck did I say?” The drummer groaned into the empty garage, falling back into his seat. 

~

By the third time, Alex notices he’s developed a pattern. As opposed to the other days he’s had, this day had started off pretty well, but he should know better than to get his hopes up. He was poofing back into the garage after a date with Willie when he noticed his other bandmates. 

“Alex!” Julie cheers, quickly turning with the sound of wavering air. “Come join us!” She shot up from the ground, paint covering her skin and clothes alike. 

“Uhhh...whatcha guys doing?” He tossed a worried glance over the mound of fabric over an old paint stained sheet, along with the littered piles of bottles, paint palettes and brushes. 

“We’re customizing our own Julie and The Phantom shirts!” Reggie smiled goofily at him, the tension from days prior completely gone. Alex’s eyes slid over to where his pink hoodie was sitting, a little too close to the sheet for his comfort. 

“That’s neat I’m gonna just-” He made his way to grab it, and everything around him seemed to slow. Luke had just begun to stand up, not noticing how close he was to Julie, his elbow slamming into her hip. The shock of him hitting her sent her sliding forward, the paintbrush in her hand flying out, right onto Alex’s treasured pink hoodie. 

Seeing the white glob of paint on his hoodie sent Alex’s brain into overdrive, breath being pulled from his lungs. He hears himself shout, but can’t quite decipher his own words. Distantly he knows Reggie is probably poofing out, Luke probably drawing Julie into his arms and the girl probably babbling out apologies. He lets out one final indignant scream as he throws the hoodie down and poofs out in anger. 

He’ll figure out exactly what happened later on, he determined after calming himself down. Top priority before going back was definitely stealing Julie some flowers so didn’t send him to a second early grave. 

~

The last time he snaps, in his opinion, is the worst. Mostly because this one isn’t even caused by anything. Not that him snapping at Reggie really was either, but this one also included his boyfriend. His wonderful, beautiful, well meaning boyfriend. 

He had really only come over to watch band practice, loving to see how happy Alex was to always show off his skills on the drums, just as Willie was to show Alex his skateboarding skills. They had just finished playing their edited version of  _ Now or Never _ , which was mostly for their own enjoyment than it was for any future setlist. 

“Babe!” Willie laughed, making his way behind Alex’s kit to pull him into a gentle hug. “You were on fire, Hotdog!” Willie chuckled, pressing a kiss into the drummer’s hair. Alex’s hand stills, just barely ghosting over his waist, his stomach gripping at the nickname. Normally he’s totally able to handle it, but he guesses part of his bad mood was still gripping at his heart. 

“Oh, was I, Roadkill?” The bitter sarcasm drips into his voice, an old defensive measure he had hoped he was beginning to outgrow. 

The silence in the room is striking, Alex quickly slamming his free hand over his mouth in horror over what he had said. Casting his gaze around, he saw his bandmates all in varied arrays of shock. Julie looked about as terrified as he felt, her hand also clasped over her mouth. Reggie and Luke on the other hand, were watching in shock and interest, waiting to see the drama that unfolded. 

Alex finally turned to look at his boyfriend, feeling heat creep its way up his chest. Willie’s eyes were wide and glistening, with a look of either awe or shock bright on his face. Alex wasn’t sure which it was, and he really didn’t want to find out. 

“Willie, oh my god I’m so-” Alex began to apologize, face beet red, only to be interrupted. 

“I can’t believe you, man!” Willie gushed, clutching at his stomach as he laughed, bright enough to bring the frozen garage back to life. “Gotta give you props, that’s so much better than Hotdog.” The skater sat up slowly, wiping away a tear with a large grin on his face. 

“You’re not mad?” Alex’s voice sounded quiet to his own ears. 

“Of course I’m not mad, you finally figured out a nickname to match the one I gave you.” He reached a hand up to brush a stray strand of blonde hair behind the drummer’s ear. Alex’s increasing blush didn’t waver as he leaned faintly into his boyfriend’s hand. 

“But I...that wasn’t mean?” Alex mumbled, eyes glued to Willie’s. 

“Jesus Christ, just fucking kiss already!” Reggie hollered, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist as the guitarist wrapped an arm around his leather-clad shoulder. Alex rolled his eyes, but leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the skaters lips, shoving his middle finger out towards his bandmates. 

Alex could hear their laughs emanating around him as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him, his bad mood finally relinquishing it’s hold on him, he supposed he’d thank his friends later.


End file.
